Roselyn the Wolf
NOTICE. THIS WAS A COPY-AND-PASTE. THINGS WILL BE INACCURATE UNTIL MY NEXT EDIT. Profile Family Mother - Nexy Evans Biological Father - Jared Smith (divorced and imprisoned) Stepfather - Matthew Kent Appearance Roselyn has magenta fur and grey eyes. She has no pupil, due to being born blind. Her attire for vigilante purposes is a helmet for complete head protection,and she wears her clothing over the small armor, partially to appear bigger. History (reboot in progress) Born blind, Roselyn was seen to be completely handicapped to her parents, and they ended up taking extra care to her, to the point where by the time she was nine, she said it was too much caring. When Rosey had gained her seismic senses at age 6, it was only about six months before Roselyn ended up learning how to use it proficiently. The moment she could use it, she enjoyed life from this new perspective. She took part in many active things, such as gymnastics, martial arts, and simply exploring. (This middle part is under reboot, excuse the major time skip) At one point, Rosey ran into the Black Cat, AKA Szorra, when she was spying on a mob. The older vigilante found her to be inexperienced and annoying, and told her to stop on several occasions. If it wasn't for Rosey being able to catch up to the priority criminal, Rosey would've let one of the enemies get away. Instead of getting applauded by the person she looked up to, the Black Cat put down Rosey's spirits as a vigilante. This didn't stop Rosey. She strived to show that she could be useful. Eventually meeting up with another teen who had the smarts of a vigilante but not the skills, Rosey teamed up under her self-proclaimed vigilante name, the Blind Mask, and her intelligent behind the scenes adviser, Ghost. Together, they learned trained, and grew in technology in power, Rosey now starting to get the attention of the Black Cat more, and the Black Cat sometimes looking at the adolescent when in need of help. Recruit Part 1 (TBA) Roselyn spotted Szorra in a battle against the Arctic Bear, and was able to intervene by surprise attacking the polar bear from behind, allowing the team up to successfully put the criminal down. It was finally at this point that Szorra began to finally try Recruit Part 2 A School Shooting Crimson's Lesson See no evil, Feel no evil Personality Roselyn is a determined girl towards her goals, for better or worse. She tries to think positive, and will occasionally throw out a sarcastic joke here or there. She will put herself on the line when it seems right to, though on other occasions, she will try to avoid death. Rosey is still traumatized by the sexual assault incidence, making her want to avoid the subject of sexual-related things altogether, and she grew a small fear of elevators due to not being able to escape it when she was trapped there. While she will ride one, she'll only do it as a necessity, and would usually try to get on alone. The experience causes her to have nightmares even to this day, and after a stressful incident occurs, the nightmares are likely to reappear. Equipment Black Helmet This helmet deflects photons, giving no light off of it. There is no form of seeing through the helmet (Rosey doesn't need that to begin with). However, at a fempto sized scale, the helmet does have cameras latched all around it. The camera information goes to another computer instantly via quantum tech, where someone else acts as a guide for Roselyn at times where she can't (lasers, colors, and any other necessary aid). The helmet has saved her on several occasions, from titanium swords, to sniper shots, etc. Eardrum communication By vibrating the eardrum directly, Rosey can communicate with others while it remains completely silent to others. Body Armor The outer layer of Rosey's body armor is protected by a magnesium alloy, and right below it is graphene, which is 100 atoms thick. The magnesium alloy itself is already as durable as titanium, and just ten layers of graphene is 10 times more bullet resistant than steel. The inner layer of Rosey's body armor is made up of a special oobleck-like material. Oobleck is a viscous solid that hardens when force is applied to it. It is soft enough to be much lighter than many other forms of bulletproof armor. On impact of things such as bullets, the oobleck-like material hardens almost instantly, allowing bullets to not pass through. The material hardens down to the molecular level, strengthening molecular bonds, and therefore preventing someone from easily slicing through the armor with a vibration-like weapon. The body armor reflects photons as well, and the boots very very gently vibrates, allowing Roselyn to "see" even more accurately than she already can. The armor isn't as durable as the helmet, but it can survive the same feats as listed above. DNA Teleportation Discs When thrown, whoever's DNA is inside the disc will allow them to teleport to that area on impact. Of course, most of these tiny discs already have a sample of Roselyn's DNA, but there is a small amount of others that Roselyn carries that are empty. This can use the DNA of others to teleport them to helpful or unhelpful situations. Escrima Sticks Two large metal sticks used to KO opponents. Made up of a special magnesium alloy, these 2 pound sticks are strong enough to harm Phlak. They have came out unscathed from multiple explosions, and have been used to deflect bullets and arrows with ease. On the ends of the escrima sticks are strobe lights that Rosey can activate at will to stun enemies. The strobe lights are not just visible light, they affect infrared, gamma, x-ray, radio, microwave, and ultraviolet light. Being blind, Rosey is immune to this effect. Both sticks are able to extend to three times their size, allowing them to be used as staffs for combat. Roselyn usually uses this when she is forced to combat with one escrima stick. Abilities Seismic Sense By sensing the slightest of vibrations on the ground, Roselyn's senses are accurate enough to pick up the smallest of things, including the time when she saved a civilian from a drop of super-acid that she sensed about fifty feet up, the droplet slowly making its way off the ceiling. These acute senses allow her to tell the shape of people, therefore being able to tell the difference between them by how they are shaped, accurate enough to tell the difference between twins. By sensing the heartbeat, Roselyn can even distinguish between a truth and a lie. These senses work in the air as well, but to a lesser degree, and according to Rosey, they are a little more "fuzzy". Her range for anything on the ground before it starts getting fuzzy is usually around a 100 foot radius, but when focused, could stretch to a 500 foot radius. To sum it up, as long as said object has mass, Rosey can sense it. Superb Echolocation If needed, Roselyn can use her voice as a sonar wave. It is accurate enough to work fine even with a small sound such as whistling. Enhanced Senses and Awareness Hearing Rosey's hearing is still 40% better than other wolves without the Life Force powering it up. With the Life Force, she can use her hearing for echolocation. She once heard the sound of a sink in a house still being on despite being twenty feet outside the house. She is able to block out background sounds at will, even muting all sounds. Touch Rosey's sense of touch is so sensitive, she can read paper by guiding her hands over the ink. Her touch can feel slight changes in the pressure and temperature in the environment. By touching the ground with her hand directly, her range of seismic sight can stretch up to a square mile in range. Taste Rosey's ratio of taste is sharp enough to taste a particle of cyanide in every 200,000 particles of food. Smell Rosey can track down someone in a crowd with her sense of smell being able to tell the difference between one person and the other with it. Her smell is sharp enough to sense stress sweat, allowing her predict certain thoughts of others (They may be lying, hiding a secret, etc) Energy Detection By training of how to use her life force, Roselyn is able to detect the life energy of other people. She can use this to tell who is alive or dead, and is even able to see living beings who are invisible to her other forms of senses. Life Force User Knowing a little about this mystical art, not only can Roselyn use this to see, she can use this for verbal telepathy. Her life force access is also the reason her senses are so sensitive and her stats are high. Her life force access allows her to manually heal herself and others. It can even remove poison and radiation damage, as well as restrengthen weakened muscles. The life force works via repairing damaged cells before healing wounds, meaning it can bypass cancer. It is the Life Force that allows her to not only resist mental and soul related attacks, but also creates soul weapons. By concentrating, the weapon one uses can be able to attack souls. This is best for uses against ghosts, spirits, or foes whose defense cannot be physically bypassed (there was a foe whose armor absorbed blows to the point where they couldn't be damaged by physical strikes by even building destroying foes, and this ability countered that.) Strength While small, Roselyn can easily lift up about 200 pounds on her own. She even used a 150 lb barbell as a staff when she had no other weapon of choice. Speed Roselyn is known to be noticeably faster than Szorra, and since Szorra is at peak physical speed, that means Roselyn's speed is on a superhuman level. Combat Speed Szorra the Cat is a Hakasin alien, and her allow her to react fast enough to easily dodge bullet fire. However, during the time she was training Roselyn, Szorra asked Rosey to hit her as hard as she could. Szorra was planning on parrying the strike to show her a lesson in parrying and using the opponent's weight to one's advantage... She did not expect the punch to come so swiftly that she little time to react to it, and ultimately failed in blocking it. When Szorra actually calculated it, Rosey's punches was calculated at 127 mph. This easily explained Why Szorra could barely react to the punches, and also explains why Scarlet Blade initially had trouble against her during her weakened state. Scarlet admits its because of Roselyn's speed that she can keep up against people she otherwise shouldn't keep up with. Body Language Analysis Due to having to sense the shape of bodies, Roselyn has learned to understand body language. She is able to understand if someone is lying, if someone is nervous, if someone is suspicious, and especially if someone is hiding a secret that almost got exposed. Agility Roselyn is a natural acrobatic, an ability she may have used just for gymnastics that if she wasn't blind. This allows her to crawl through the tightest of spaces swiftly and perform amazing stunts to in order to dodge gunfire. Reflexes Szorra has to force herself to go all out when training her in order to land some hits. She also states that Roselyn is impossible to hit with conventional bullets due to her 360 degree seismic sense awareness allowing her to avoid line of fire. Durability The Life Force increased the durability of Rosey's cells, ultimately making her durable as a whole. Roselyn once fell off a 60 ft tall tree and collided with an 80 mph car before she hit the ground. When asked if she was okay, she replied, "A lot of bruises, but otherwise I'm fine." Pain Tolerance Roselyn's pain receptors were genetically weaker, allowing her to handle more pain than would another person. After the incident stated in the durability section, it took Roselyn about 20 seconds to be able to stand up after the crash. During another moment, Roselyn was dealing with a huge dose of poison from a Slash, a scorpion who was a user of the Death Force (meaning that he can counter Roselyn's Life Force abilities). The scorpion had slashed Rosey's back for the supernatural poison to get in, which also means she was dealing with a large wound. Despite not being able to heal, and nowhere near her prime potential, Roselyn still had the determination to engage him in battle for about 15 minutes, ultimately defeating him. Advanced Combatant Roselyn is no combat pro, but her training is enough to be able to take down people with no combat experience very easily. Usually, it's her reflexes that keeps her up against the opponents with better combat training than her. Roselyn is more of a person that uses tricking. Tricking is a gymnastic martial art style of fighting while performing parkour, which is more focused on rotational attacks and the likes. With an escrima stick and a bo-staffs, however, Roselyn's combat skills are high tier. Flaws Rosey is not able to notice many things due to being blind. Lasers, energy weapons, and lights in general. There was the time where she was forced to escape a building about to explode, yet she had a chance to stop it... she couldn't tell the difference between the colors of the wire. Due to being fifteen, kids will be kids, and her actions will show inexperience. While she can block out sounds, this is manual. A sudden loud sound can and will temporarily daze her. Foes like Seismic can affect her seismic sense, which is her main sense used to understand her environment. Relationships TBA Trivia If you take the senses of Daredevil and Toph, the appearance of Red Hood, the abilities of Nightwing and Cassandra Batgirl, and the annoyance of Charmy and put it together, you virtually have this character. Szorra considers Roselyn to be her heir. The first ever complete body drawing of Roselyn (as her mobian wolf form) was done by [[User:Trisell Chronos|'Trisell Chronos']] . He completed it hours before the official drawing was completed via asking DeathstroketheHedgehog for a better description of her appearance, making it the first and only pic in the Mighty Mortals series that had a fan drawing come out first. He is also responsible for the first helmet drawing of Roselyn, which DeathstroketheHedgehog has decided to take the actual design and make it canon. Rosey's blindness, pain tolerance, and ninja-like abilities was inspired by an OC named Silence. Silence had the inability to speak, such as Rosey's inability to see. However, while Roselyn's disability is genetic, Silence's was an accident. Roleplay Edition Roselyn 'Abilities' As with all my other characters, for roleplay convieniences, Roselyn is nerfed in all aspects. (So the majority of this category is copy and paste, but with major nerfs in the appropriate section.) Seismic Sense By sensing the slightest of vibrations on the ground, Roselyn's senses are accurate enough to pick up the smallest of things, including the time when she saved a civilian from a drop of super-acid that she sensed about fifty feet up, the droplet slowly making its way off the ceiling. These acute senses allow her to tell the shape of people, therefore being able to tell the difference between them by how they are shaped, accurate enough to tell the difference between twins. By sensing the heartbeat, Roselyn can even distinguish between a truth and a lie. These senses work in the air as well, but to a lesser degree, and according to Rosey, they are a little more "fuzzy". Her range for anything on the ground before it starts getting fuzzy is usually around a 50 foot radius, but when focused, could stretch to a 100 foot radius. To sum it up, as long as said object has mass, Rosey can sense it. Enhanced Senses and Awareness Hearing Rosey's hearing is still 40% better than other wolves without the Life Force powering it up. With the Life Force, she can use her hearing for echolocation. She was able to hear the conversation of other rp characters through a wall chrystal clear She is able to block out background sounds at will, even muting all sounds. Touch Rosey's sense of touch is so sensitive, she can read paper by guiding her hands over the ink. Her touch can feel slight changes in the pressure and temperature in the environment. By touching the ground with her hand directly, her range of seismic sight can stretch up to the range of a city block Taste Rosey's ratio of taste is sharp enough to taste a particle of cyanide in every 200,000 particles of food. Smell Rosey can track down someone in a crowd with her sense of smell being able to tell the difference between one person and the other with it. Her smell is sharp enough to sense stress sweat, allowing her predict certain thoughts of others (They may be lying, hiding a secret, etc) Energy Detection By training of how to use her life force, Roselyn is able to detect the life energy of other people. She can use this to tell who is alive or dead, and is even able to see living beings who are invisible to her other forms of senses. Life Force User Knowing a little about this mystical art, not only can Roselyn use this to see, she can use this for verbal telepathy. Her life force access is also the reason her senses are so sensitive and she is at her physical peak for her age. Her life force access allows her to manually heal herself and others. It can even remove poison and radiation damage, as well as restrengthen weakened muscles. It is the Life Force that allows her to not only resist mental and soul related attacks, but also creates soul weapons. By concentrating, the weapon one uses can be able to attack souls. This is best for uses against ghosts, spirits, or foes whose defense cannot be physically bypassed (there was a foe whose armor absorbed blows to the point where they couldn't be damaged by physical strikes by even building destroying foes, and this ability countered that.) Strength Due to the connection to her life force placing her body at her physical peak, Roselyn has athletic strength, able to easily hold 100 pounds over her head whereas the average untrained man struggles to do the same. Speed Roselyn is a fast runner, able to reach 60 mph as her top speed. Combat Speed Roselyn's punches are fast. She can move her arms quickly, and one with average level reaction speeds will waste half the time they have to react if they were to blink (average reaction speeds being one who is not a fighter). When it comes to wielding a staff of escrima sticks, this pace increases. Body Language Analysis Due to having to sense the shape of bodies, Roselyn has learned to understand body language. She is able to understand if someone is lying, if someone is nervous, if someone is suspicious, and especially if someone is hiding a secret that almost got exposed. Agility Roselyn is a natural acrobatic, an ability she may have used just for that if she wasn't blind. This allows her to crawl through the tightest of spaces swiftly and perform amazing stunts to dodge bulletfire. Reflexes Roselyn is a person who can casually dodge conventional bullets. Durability In her rp edition, Roselyn's durability is remarkable, but nothing supernatural. She can be killed like any other person, just needs a bit more force behind it. Pain Tolerance Roselyn's pain receptors were genetically weaker, allowing her to handle more pain than would another person. Flaws Rosey is not able to notice many things due to being blind. Lasers, energy weapons, and lights in general. Due to being fifteen, kids will be kids, and her actions will show inexperience. While she can block out sounds, this is manual. A sudden loud sound can and will temporarily daze her. Seismic disturbances, like explosions, can affect her seismic sense, which is her main sense used to understand her environment. Without her staffs, Roselyn's only advantage in combat in speed. She has unarmed martial arts practice, but is very inexperienced. Wiki Roleplay Edition Roselyn isn't a hero, wasn't inspired by Szorra to be like one, or has done any truly heroic things. In fact, due to event changes, she may possibly end up becoming a villain rather than a hero (subject to change since rp went out of the plot line and multiple people became inactive. This means Roselyn being a villain will likely be noncanon). Devil's Errand Likely to be noncanon due to the rp dying. Skype Roleplay Edition Roselyn pretty much doesn't change at all, though her setting takes place in an alternate universe, and her person of heroic inspiration has changed (due to Szorra being nonexistent in Skype roleplays). Roselyn is a member of a small group that ties to dangers in a city that has gone so bad, it went abandoned. Roselyn Pictures 1489862986463.png|The original drawing of Roselyn the Wolf Roselyn by Trisell Chronos.jpg|Roselyn the Wolf with her helmet on, drawn by Trisell Chronos Roselyn.png|Roselyn the wolf shaded and tinted by Silverknight01 Precious child.png|Roselyn, drawn by Silverknight01.... This seems like Roselyn 5 years later, actually, which is just as great. Q & A Edit this section to ask any question about Roselyn that you may have!!!